Comfort
by Jyoti
Summary: "Do not grow jealous of Rachel, for why have you grown jealous of the love of a mere human? Do you not understand the undying love that your Father has for you?" AU God shows Leah that she does not need love from Jacob.


**Comfort**

Leah held onto Ruben and Simon's hand as she led them to the lake to bathe. The weeks were beginning to wear her down, but it was a mother's job to take care of her children, and she made no complaint about it. When they finally arrived there, she took a moment to rest, sitting down and letting her feet touch the water as her children bathed on their own.

She hated times like these, when she wasn't super busy with her children, because it gave her time to think. And when she let her mind drift away she thought of Jacob and she could feel fresh tears coming to her eyes. She had given him something that Rachel hadn't: children. Yet, he still did not love her. It was clear in his eyes and in his manners that he loved Rachel much more than he loved her. She didn't know what to do to make him love her. What else could she give him?

As her children bathed she found her hands slowly coming together, and her eyes closing as she prayed.

_"Oh dear Lord!_

_If it is something that I have done in the past_

_Or something that I have done in the present_

_Let you not hold it against me and maketh me suffer by having Jacob be so cruel as to refuse to love me_

_Why does he not love me Lord?_

_I am sorry for tricking him_

_Truly I am_

_It was my father's idea, and what was I to do? Go against my father's wishes?_

_Heaven forbid I ever do something like that_

_I just want to be loved Lord...and cared for, like any woman does_

_Is it a crime that I ask this?"_

"Mommy! Mommy!" The shrill voice of Ruben pulled her away from her thoughts as she looked up at the innocent eyes of her son who she loved so much. She was thankful that the Lord had given her children, and she was sure that that would fill the empty void in her life, but at times like this she was not so sure of that.

"Yes, Ruben?"

"The water is cold!"

Leah chuckled at her son as she tested the water with her foot for herself, "Oh you baby you! It's not that cold, and try taking your clothes off when you get in the water. I wouldn't want those clothes getting all messed up. I just wove them for you!"

He ran off after that, and Leah smiled. She loved her children so much.

A wind brushed through the land and Leah felt more than just a chill. It was a feeling unlike any other. With that she heard a small, still voice, calling her name.

_"Leah..."_

She was startled and she looked across the waters that her children were in, but she noticed that they had not stopped bathing. _"Could I be hearing things?"_

_"Leah it is I your father."_

Her heart froze for a moment, and she found herself closing her eyes yet again, but this time she squeezed them so tightly that she was sure they would burst, "My father...Lord, is that really you?"

_"Do you not know the answer to that?"_

"What is it that I have done my Father? What have I done that you have granted me such a blessing as to hear your powerful voice?"

_"You wish desperately for the love of Jacob, but I say to you that you will not find love in Jacob, for his eyes see only Rachel, and his heart yearns only for Rachel."_

Before she could respond He spoke again.

_"But behold though you will not find love through Jacob remain at pace. Do as he asks of you, and make no complaints. Do not grow jealous of Rachel, for why have you grown jealous of the love of a mere human? Do you not understand the undying love that your Father has for you?"_

When she heard this she realized how right the Lord was, "Oh my Father! You have made me weep! For I am sorry that I have said anything...but does the Lord not know that every woman seeks the pleasure and favor of their husband?"

_"The Lord knows very well a humans way of thinking. But in your death this will not matter __anymore. For in Heaven Rachel will not be married to Jacob, or lie with him at night, and in Heaven you will not be forced to stay with Jacob either. You will be at peace, happy, pure, and joyous. Is that not enough? Nevertheless I know a humans way of thinking, and I will give you love though not from Jacob, but from yet another child. You will bear a son and you will call him Levi."_

And with that his voice was no longer, and despite Leah's pain she felt a new feeling come inside of her. She would give birth to another child. She would have yet another child who loved and cared for her, and she would feel that special glow that all pregnant woman do. And her son would love her, just as her two other sons had.

**A/N: **Probably not my best work but I was just too excited to post this. I haven't written a Bible story in the longest time. It's a shame :( Anyway I just wanted to say that I am in no way rewriting the Bible. I mean I think that would be kind of pointless. Why would I rewrite what's already perfect? But this is fanfiction so I thought I'd add a little spin on things. Thanks for reading!


End file.
